With the development of communications technologies, many existing networks are upgraded. For example, an MSTP (Multi-Service Transfer Platform, SDH-based multi-service transfer platform) is migrated to SAToP (Structure-Agnostic Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) over Packet) or CESoPSN (Structure-Aware Time Division Multiplexed (TDM) Circuit Emulation Service over Packet Switched Network). In a process of migration from an MSTP network to a SAToP or CESoPSN network, a SAToP or CESoPSN service is generally used to transparently transmit an ML-PPP (PPP Multilink Protocol, PPP Multilink Protocol) or IMA (Inverse Multiplexing for ATM, inverse multiplexing for ATM) service, so that real-timeliness between multiple E1s or T1s (physical interface) in an original MSTP network base station is guaranteed, and a case of inconsistent service delays between E1s or T1s does not occur. However, in a scenario of migration from MSTP to SAToP or CESoPSN, a SAToP or CESoPSN service is performed on each E1 or T1, and data is separately transmitted on each E1 or T1 by using a different SAToP or CESoPSN service. However, because of a probable difference between paths of the SAToP or CESoPSN service or non-real-timeliness of an IP (Internet Protocol, Internet Protocol) network, delay differences exist in service transmission between multiple E1s and T1s. If a base station or BSC (Base Station Controller, base station controller) has a bundled service of multiple E1 or T1 services, because of the delay differences between multiple SAToP or CESoPSN services, a disorder occurs on the base station or BSC, eventually resulting in a large amount of packet loss.
In an solution in the prior art, in a scenario of migration of an MSTP to SAToP or CESoPSN, a BSC or base station can only passively accept generation of a delay between services, and when the delay is excessively long, packet loss occurs or a link is tore down from a bundling group, resulting in a failure of data transmission.